


First Order Virgins Club

by lucymonster



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Penetration, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, failsex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: Finn’s never known anyone to look as sulky during sex as Kylo Ren. Of course, Finn’s never really known anyone to look anything during sex, period.At least Rey doesn't seem to object to what she sees.





	First Order Virgins Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



Finn’s never known anyone to look as sulky during sex as Kylo Ren. Of course, Finn’s never really known anyone to look anything during sex, period. But the smuggled stash of holoporn in his old stormtrooper barracks gave him certain expectations that, to date, Ren has met exactly none of.

It doesn’t look like he’s planning to shake up the status quo anytime soon. His expression as he sinks to his knees is a strange mix of lust and sullen resentment, and Finn hasn’t decided yet if he minds, but Rey – the most persuasive check in the _no I don’t mind at all_ column – is watching from the bed, lying on her stomach with her chin propped in her hands. She doesn’t seem to object to what she sees.

‘You know what to do,’ she tells Ren.

With an irritable little huff that implies he's only doing this to humour her, Ren tosses his hair back out of the way and puts his mouth on Finn’s cock.

 

* * *

 

This whole thing started, of all places, in the common dining hall of the old repurposed Rebel hideout at Berrol’s Donn. Finn was lining up for his nightly portion of reheated ration slop when Rey came up behind him and said, ‘He likes you too, you know.’

‘I don’t _like_ him,’ Finn said at once, a little too loud. A couple of technicians glanced nosily back from the line ahead, and he rearranged his face into its best impression of trooper parade neutral. ‘I mean, uh. Who are you talking about?’

Rey just smiled that infuriating smile of hers, and craned her neck to see the front of the line. ‘I think it’s chicken curry tonight.’

‘You can tell the difference?’ I’m pretty sure they squeeze it out of the exact same packets for every meal.’

‘Of course I can tell the difference. It’s all in the colour of the sauce. I’m telling you because he’s never going to, and you’re too worried about getting in the way, but you shouldn’t be. Ben’s not the jealous type – well.’ Her smile turned mischievous in a way Finn wasn't sure he was meant to see. ‘Ben’s _entirely_ the jealous type, but that’s half the fun. And he’s less jealous of you and me than he’d be if he weren’t so interested in you himself.’

Finn swallowed. She was standing very close. ‘You and me what?’ No answer. She’d gone back to craning for a glimpse of the food. ‘Rey? You and me what?’

The gist of it came out in bits and pieces over dinner: blithe on Rey’s part, crushingly awkward on Finn’s. She wanted him to fuck her while Ren watched. Fair enough. Finn’s holoporn stash had led him to understand that that sort of thing was common enough behind closed doors, and for Rey’s sake, he’d probably have agreed even if she wanted the entire Resistance to watch them with scorecards in hand. One grumpy ex-murderer boyfriend, he could deal with. _Not_ because he liked him. Just because … well, it was Rey.

It was Rey, and it was him, and their first time was embarrassing and clumsy and wonderful. Ren glared daggers at Finn the whole time from the corner of the room, and came well before either him or Rey with one hand on his own cock and the knuckles of the other stuffed in his mouth to muffle the noise. Then he said to Finn, ‘Don’t stop fucking her,’ and it sounded very nearly like a plea.

They’ve been repeating the exercise semi-regularly ever since.

 

* * *

 

Nothing Finn’s seen has ever looked hotter than Ren kneeling naked on the floor with his dark hair tousled and his lips stretched wide around Finn’s cock. The fact that the visuals are so good is lucky, because although Finn’s far from a seasoned connoisseur, he’s pretty sure Ren has never sucked cock in his life before.

The teeth are a problem, for one. And the erratic rhythm. His tongue lies limp inside his mouth, completely disengaged except for when he uses it to redirect Finn’s cock into the side of his cheek like a pill he doesn’t want to swallow. When Finn tries to help with a guiding hand on the back of his head, Ren flinches – and nips.

‘Careful,’ Finn yelps, on the generous assumption that Ren is just being inexperienced rather than actively malicious. To be on the safe side, he withdraws his cock from harm’s way. ‘I’m only stroking your hair. Is, uh … that okay?’

‘Yes,’ says Ren curtly, as though he didn’t just spook like a whipped fathier at the touch of Finn’s hand.

‘If you don’t want to do this, we can–’

‘I can do it.’ Irritably, he stuffs Finn’s cock back in his mouth.

‘He’s just nervous.’ Rey hasn’t left the bed, but her eyes have turned strangely soft as she watches Ren kneel on the floor. Finn will probably never understand where she finds all that tender affection. Of all the emotions Ren inspires in him, tenderness isn’t one of them. ‘Come on, Ben, it won’t work if you don’t relax. Just try and copy what I do for you. Finn, stroke behind his ears, he likes that.’

Finn does, and finds goosebumps already rising on Ren’s skin. His throat slackens, his tongue gets involved, and suddenly everything’s different, everything’s _good_. At first Finn thinks he’s found a magic button, but then he glances back at Rey and sees her eyes have closed in what looks like meditation. This wouldn’t be the first time she and Ren have decided to mind-meld in the middle of a threesome. It’s insanely hot to think that in a way he’s fucking both of them at once, but it also makes him feel weirdly left out. Just one more thing they can do that he can’t. One more reason he’s the guy they call to join them when they feel like it, and not the guy who gets to be there with them in the first place.

Instead of dwelling on that downside, he concentrates on what’s happening to his cock: Ren’s mouth, Rey’s technique. Fuck, it feels good. If they keep up like this, he’s going to come before they’ve even had a chance to get started. Which is okay – it’s his turn to be first across the line. Usually Ren’s the one who struggles to hold it together.

‘He’s got it now, I think,’ says Rey. He can tell when she pulls back out of Ren’s head because his mouth is immediately clumsier, less confident. But he’s definitely got the idea. He bobs his head and swallows hard, and Finn lets out a gasp as Ren takes him all the way into his mouth.

‘He likes hearing you,’ says Rey. Sometimes she does this, fills Finn in on what Ren’s thinking since he’s the only one outside their psychic loop. Like pretty much everything either of them ever does, it’s both hot and kind of a downer. Ignoring the familiar pang of seeing the ranks still firmly closed against him, he uses the feedback to his advantage and moans a little louder for Ren’s ears.

Rey’s lips are parted. Her breathing has sped up, and she’s watching them avidly from her place on the bed. ‘You can take control now,’ she tells Finn. Control to her means something both fluid and absolutely rigid – she holds it close at all times, shares it occasionally with Finn and absolutely never with Ren. Now, with her permission, Finn knots his hands in Ren’s hair and experiments with thrusting in his mouth.

It doesn’t take long at all, once he starts doing that. Ren has soared right up the learning curve to crest its toe-curling, soft-lipped peak. His throat stays slack and his tongue rubs the underside of Finn’s cock, and when Finn spills Ren swallows it all down with a strange, surprisingly non-resentful whimper that Finn only barely hears over the pounding of his own pulse in his ears. He stays kneeling afterwards. Keeps Finn’s softening cock in his mouth. Breathes through his nose, pressed beaky and hard into the nest of curls at the base of Finn’s cock. Just kneels and suckles and lets Finn stroke his hair, and for once, he’s not glaring.

 

* * *

 

After the first time Finn fucked Rey, Ren didn’t speak to him for days. It didn’t make much difference – it’s not like the two of them were ever in the habit of chatting – but the silence seemed pointed, somehow, and maybe even a little menacing.

Rey took the weirdness in stride, just like she’d been taking it all in stride since the day Finn showed up out of nowhere on Jakku. They stayed friends. They talked about dumb shit and made fun of each other and shared a table in the dining hall. The second night, Ren apparently lost his chill and tried to make her choose between them, because Rey came to Finn’s room alone and steely-eyed, and climbed into his bed with a kind of pointed glee.

After that, Ren didn’t baulk again. And after a few more nights, he stopped actively giving Finn the silent treatment and went back to passively not bothering to speak to him.

It’s been working out just fine for Finn. Or at least, that’s what he tells himself. He can share Ren’s bed without liking the guy – honestly, it’s probably better that way. No one in the Resistance actually _likes_ Ren, other than Rey. He’s useful to them, with his power and his experience and his insider knowledge of First Order strategy. There are reasons they didn’t send him straight out to the firing squad when showed up uninvited waving his white flag and saying he’d seen the light.

But there’s no forgetting what he’s done. Ren doesn’t go out of his way to make it easy for them, either, with all the scowling and the stomping and the billowing black robes.

So no. Finn doesn’t like him. And he doesn’t care that, outside the bedroom, the two of them are basically strangers. He doesn’t care that, if it weren’t for Rey, there’d be no reason for them ever to interact.

He doesn’t care that, if Rey didn’t force the issue, Ren wouldn’t even bother to look his way.

 

* * *

 

When Ren finally pulls back off Finn’s cock, he has flushed cheeks and dilated pupils and a look on his face like he’s about to cry. Finn has no idea what to do with that, but the pressure’s off him almost at once when Rey says, ‘Come here, Ben.’

Ren goes to her, heeling like a hound to its master. Rey grabs him by the hair and kisses him, and Finn’s left momentarily winded by the knowledge that it’s _him_ she can taste in Ren’s mouth. He drinks in her hunger and desire, and his spent cock twitches with the beginnings of new interest. Watches her bite Ren’s lip and rake her nails down his bare torso, stopping just above the swell of his erection.

‘Do you still want it?’ she asks him, picking up the thread of another conversation that Finn was never part of. 'Last chance to back out.'

‘Please,’ says Ren. He sounds like he’s about to cry, too.

‘You know my condition. I won’t put my body in the middle of this if the two of you aren’t communicating properly.’

Finn can see Ren’s throat bobbing as he swallows. He looks, for a moment, like there’s something stuck there, a hard knot of unspoken words lodged deep in his trachea. And then –

‘Finn,’ he says. Turns. Finn finds himself looking into dark eyes, razor-sharp with intent, and the feeling of his mind’s outer membrane being sliced carefully open isn’t one he’s just imagined. He’s been around Force users too long to miss the fact that Ren’s looking _into_ him rather than at him. This painless finesse is an improvement from his old brute-force style of entry – a technique he’s learned from Rey, or those old Jedi books, or wherever the fuck these two pick up their tricks. He doesn’t remember ever agreeing to let Ren use it on him, but life on the Resistance base has long since taught him to choose his battles.

‘Ren,’ Finn prompts, after several long moments of silence that make it clear this conversation is in danger of stalling permanently.

Instead of a verbal answer, he gets a flood of – he can’t describe it. It’s _feeling_ , but not like he’s ever felt before. It’s more distant than his own emotions, more intimate than a story on a holoscreen. It’s want. It’s apprehension. It’s smouldering warmth, gentler and more diffuse than anything he’s ever suspected Ren could be capable of behind his resting murder face. In the space of several disorienting heartbeats, Finn realises three brand new earth-tilting things that in retrospect maybe shouldn’t come as quite so much of a shock.

One, Rey wasn’t lying: Ren likes him. It’s a stunted, dysfunctional kind of liking that Ren’s not quite sure how to convey and Finn’s not quite sure how to receive. But it’s there.

Two: this three-way arrangement of theirs wasn’t Rey’s idea after all. She didn’t suggest it the first time. Didn’t push it to keep happening. It wasn’t even her idea to have Ren on his knees today, though she was more than happy to direct the scene. It also wasn’t her idea for Ren to ignore Finn’s existence in between takes, but … well, stunted and dysfunctional, and all that.

Three: holy fuck, Finn is _in Ren’s head._ This is the creepy Force-psychic-bonding thing they’re always doing with each other while Finn looks on in confusion from outside. This is the private intimacy that Ren and Rey have always shared and somehow, with no effort or aptitude on Finn’s part, Ren has found a way to draw him in.

Ren clears his throat. Puffs his cheeks a little, like he’s chewing on air. ‘So, uh,’ he says, for all the world as though he and Finn are not right now locked in an eye-watering spiritual communion more intimate than any embrace. ‘Have you ever thought about the two of us fucking Rey at the same time?’

Finn’s seen a few clips like that before. It’s only a theory, but he’s starting to wonder whether he’s not the only person in the room who took most or all of their sex ed from the smuggled holoporn database that used to get passed around the Finalizer’s barracks. ‘Huh,’ he says, trying his best to match Ren’s casual tone. ‘I mean, it could work. I’d be willing give it a try.’

From her vantage point on the bed, Rey rolls her eyes and gives them both an impatient little tut.

He’s not expecting to be able to get it back up so soon after orgasm. He’s expecting to have at least a little bit of time to adjust to the idea. But it turns out this mind-reading thing has some interesting side-effects: Ren hasn’t gotten off yet, and Finn can _see inside him_ , kind of, and his throbbing desire lights a fire that has Finn hard and ready before he can really think about it.

And once he’s flat on his back with Rey mounted on his lap – once he feels Ren nestle in behind her, easing his carefully lubed-up cock into Rey's ass and filling her to her impossibly tight, hot limit – thinking about it drops right to the bottom of Finn’s priority list.

'Oh,' Rey gasps. 'Oh, this was worth the wait.'

He’s pinned to the mattress by the weight of two gasping, panting, _heavy_ Force users who are growing more confident by the minute in their ability to draw him inside their mental bond. They’re kissing him, and Rey’s lips are curled into a broad smile and Ren’s mouth is a hot, demanding cavern of need. Ren's cock is a firm bulge of pressure through Rey's inner walls as he moves inside her ass, trembling a little, more cautious than Finn would have thought possible while she adjusts to the extremity of what they’re doing. Finn can feel it all, way too much, so much more than should be possible: how good Rey's overstretched tightness feels for Ren, how full and viscerally satisfied Rey feels, how his own cock buried in her cunt is hitting just the right spot to make her inner muscles clench and shake. It’s hard to tell whose body ends where; it’s hard to tell which limbs belong to who.

It’s also hard to tell who sets off the cascade when they come – all three of them at once, shaking apart and gripping each other hard enough to bruise – through based on general precedent, Finn suspects Ren.

They’re blissful. Boneless. Panting and entangled in each other, sweat-slick and clinging tight.

It’s like nothing Finn has ever felt before. It’s a little too close, a little too hot, a little too intense after a lifetime of taking the privacy of his own mind for granted.

But it’s not lonely like it used to be. And it feels pretty fucking great.

 

* * *

 

‘You gotta tell me,’ Finn says later, as they’re stirring from their post-coital doze. He’s still curled close against Rey; at some point during the nap, Ren got sick of closeness and rolled right over to the cold side of the bed with his back to them both. He’s lying very still, but Finn can tell he’s awake and listening. ‘All this nasty stuff you’re into. Watching and sharing and two holes and all that. Where’d you pick it up?’

‘Life on the command bridge used to get pretty boring,’ Ren says, not bothering to roll back over and look at Finn. ‘No one was supposed to have porn, but you’d be surprised how many holovids got past the Finalizer’s security.’

Finn doesn't bother to suppress his grin. 'I dunno,' he says. ‘I can kinda believe it.’

**Author's Note:**

> [The First Order Virgins Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374702) by ambiguously got here first and did it better. :D


End file.
